


Of Wolves and Men

by TheMilahsKillyBear



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMilahsKillyBear/pseuds/TheMilahsKillyBear
Summary: Killian Jones is bitten and becomes a wolf, but faces many challenges before accepting his new life. Can he survive as a wolf?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @ouatwinterwhump for organizing this and not getting upset with me for missing my first posting date, and thanks to @jaiabean for being an amazing, amazing beta! There are no trigger warnings in this story, unlike my other MC fic, so enjoy! As always, please leave reviews and comments!

“Papa!” Killian cried out in a small voice, struggling against the iron grip of the man who held him. But it was no use. He was a slave now, and would be one for many years. Waking up at a sharp sound, a now grown Killian, a lieutenant in the Navy, looked around before taking a deep breath, the terror of those early days fading away into memory once more. Despite the years that passed, those days had left their mark on Killian. His time as a slave had made him bitter and angry, and the sexual abuse he endured left him unable to seek out any romantic attachments or friendships other than to his brother. 

  
Killian got up from his bunk, then washed his face before getting dressed, reminding himself mentally that he was no longer a slave, no longer that scared child desperate for the love of a father who abandoned him. He was a man now, serving something greater than himself or another man’s greed, and serving it well. He was content for the moment to serve under his brother, Liam, as captain, though he suspected that would not always be the case.    
  
They had recently made port at some small village, needing to replenish supplies and make some minor repairs to the ship after a storm that had caused minimal damage to the hull and some of the sails. Killian would go ashore and make certain the men would have good quarters and be well-paid for their months at sea, then barter for what was needed. Liam, as captain, would be tending to other matters, as well as sending messages by carrier pigeon to the castle to ask for new orders from the admiralty. It wouldn’t take long, most likely, since they weren’t at war, and no strategic decisions needed to be made. Once that was done, Liam would have the men start on the repairs, since he would then know how long they would be ashore.   
  
Once he was dressed, he left the ship, heading to the local tavern, intending to negotiate for rooms for his men at a price agreeable to all. It was a quiet village, sleepy, a place that might have been peaceful for retirement, if Killian were interested. But he knew he would likely die at sea, since it was such a large part of him. He was happy living aboard a ship, with the sea air around him and the spray in his face, chasing the horizon to wherever he was sent. It was the best part of his life.   
  
Negotiating a price with the innkeeper, Killian paid up front, then continued to tend to the tasks that needed tending to before noticing the clouds gathering. He had done everything but get a good price for the timber needed, and so decided to return to the ship, taking the trail through the forest since it was faster. That simple decision would change his life forever. Looking back, he almost wished he had run the risk of getting wet instead of facing such a life-altering experience.    
  
He never heard the animal behind him, and by the time he saw it, it was too late to run or draw his sword. He immediately regretted his decision to cut through the forest, wishing he’d taken the longer path.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian becomes a wolf, and meets a mysterious female alpha wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @ouatwinterwhump for organizing this and not getting upset with me for missing my first posting date, and thanks to @jaiabean for being an amazing, amazing beta! There are no trigger warnings in this story, unlike my other MC fic, so enjoy!

Pain. That was all Killian knew as the animal continued to tear at him. It all happened so fast that Killian hadn’t even been entirely sure what had bitten him, catching only glimpses of flashing teeth and grey fur. He had been on his way back to his ship from the tavern, where he had seen to the crew of the Jewel of the Realm. Liam, as the captain, was remaining aboard his ship, letting the men enjoy their shore leave. 

 

Unable to move, Killian could only lay there as the animal finally became bored with him and darted into the trees, leaving him for dead. His blood stained the ground and the leaves around him, turning the dirt beneath him to mud. He was cold, shivering violently despite the warm night around him, and his vision began to swim as he fought to keep his eyes open, fought to keep his heart beating. Killian could see things in his own body that no man should be able to see, and he was glad of his empty stomach, or he might have been sick all over himself.

 

No one found him until the next morning, when his most severe wounds had healed, and no one could understand what had made him lay in the mud all night except for a dark-haired woman with a knowing look in her eye. She watched as the crew took him back to the ship, and followed discreetly, knowing what would happen to him very quickly.

 

Once he was taken to the ship, Liam looked him over but saw no injuries or wounds, and quickly realized that his brother must have spent the night drinking. “Take him to his cabin and let him sleep this off.” He ordered the men, who obeyed quickly, getting him into bed and removing his boots. Killian was hardly aware of any of it, too busy trying to figure out why he felt so horrible.    
  
His first transformation happened within minutes of being placed in his cabin, his bones snapping and reforming themselves to the skeleton of a wolf, with fur sprouting all over his new body. Two legs became four, and his hands and feet became paws. His ears moved up the side of his head, becoming pointed and large, while his mouth and nose stretched to accommodate larger, sharper teeth. It was horribly painful, and his human cries became wolf whines and whimpers as his vocal cords changed.   
  
Now convinced he was either dead or going insane, Killian snapped and snarled at the woman who walked into his cabin and stood in front of him, staring right into his eyes. He growled fiercely, but she growled back at him.    
  
“It’s alright. Look at me. You’re going to be alright. My name is Milah; I’m here to help you.” She said, her eyes soft and warm despite the firmness of her tone.    
  
Killian growled at her, snapping his jaws, but Milah grabbed him, forcing his muzzle closed with her hands. He shook his head, desperate to break free of her grip. But she was strong, stronger than she appeared to be, and had no real difficulty holding him still, though there was a little nervousness in her eyes.   
  
“Stop! Do as I say, now.” She ordered, growling at him to reinforce the command. “I know you’re scared. There’s no need to be, not now. Focus, and see yourself as a human.” Milah instructed, her voice softening, knowing he was afraid, too.   
  
Killian growled again, but obeyed, and within moments, was human again. He was deathly pale and very weak, so when the woman knelt beside him, he was hardly aware of her. Until his body began to burn. Killian cried out in sharp agony, feeling as though a red-hot poker was touching his flesh. He tried to escape the pain, to get up and flee, but his body refused to obey his commands.

 

“Don’t move.” Milah urged, pressing him back to the floor. “I know it hurts, but if you survive this, you’ll never feel this kind of pain again. There are a lot of us who survive it.”

 

“What’s happening to me?” Killian asked, his voice faint from pain and exhaustion.

 

“You’ll live. That’s the important part. The rest I can’t explain right now, but I will soon.” She replied, staring into his eyes. Killian felt the faintest urge to look away, but didn’t give in to it, instead staring back at her. 

 

“What are you talking about? What’s happening to me?” Killian demanded as the burning pain began to fade slowly, and he became aware of a greater strength than he had ever felt before. It was terrifying, but strangely invigorating, too. 

 

“I can’t tell you that tonight. For now, just be glad you survived. I’ll come check on you again tomorrow.” Milah told him almost sadly. 

 

“What’s going on? I should be dead right now, between last night and my fever this morning…” He asked, frowning at her.

 

“Tomorrow, I’ll come see you again, and we’ll talk more then. I promise.” She told him as she got up, looking him over once more. 

“Talk about what?” Killian scowled, getting up slowly and wincing as a thousand loud sounds assaulted his ears, driving him to his knees. “What did you do to me?” He asked, panicking and hoping it didn’t show on his face. 

 

“I didn’t do this to you. I’m just going to help you learn to control it, and yourself. As for what we’ll talk about… Your stronger hearing, for one thing. You’ll be going through a lot of changes, so try not to attack anyone. Human deaths are hard to cover up, and I really don’t want to see you get killed.” Milah answered, glancing back over her shoulder at him.

 

“Kill anyone? Human deaths? Why would I kill anyone? And… What are you?” Killian asked, feeling horribly confused on top of the headache from the cacophony of sounds around him. 

 

“Tomorrow.” Milah said firmly, not giving in before she fled from his cabin without a sound mere seconds before Liam burst in, alerted by the sounds he had heard.    
  
“Killian?” Liam asked, frowning at him. “It sounds like you had a wolf in here, and a woman, too.”   
  
“I’m fine. I’m just going to go for a walk, brother.” Killian replied, slipping out past Liam and leaving the ship. He decided to steer clear of the village, instead opting to go towards the forest, hoping it would be empty and quiet enough that the pain assaulting his head would ease. 

  
He was horribly wrong.   



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian begins becoming a wolf, and learns more about Milah, while struggling with what he has to do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @ouatwinterwhump for organizing this and not getting upset with me for missing my first posting date, and thanks to @jaiabean for being an amazing, amazing beta! There are no trigger warnings in this story, unlike my other MC fic, so enjoy!

As he made his way deeper into the forest, Killian began to realize he could smell things, and that there was a group of scents in particular that he was following. As soon as he realized it, he stopped, shaking his head.    
  
“Don’t stop now. You were tracking the deer magnificently.” Milah said from behind him. “You’re learning quickly, and before long, you might even be an alpha.” She sounded almost hopeful, as though she wanted him to be the new alpha… Whatever that was.   
  
“Milah.” Killian said, turning to look at her. He wondered why he hadn’t realized how beautiful she was earlier; she was breathtakingly stunning. The sun turned her hair to bronze, and her eyes were warm and kind, filled with passion and strength. His recently awoken inner beast lifted its head and howled softly, calling out in his mind. ‘Mate.’  It was a call that no one heard, as Killian would later learn, since he wasn’t part of the pack yet and so unable to speak to the pack through the mind-link. Aside from that, the mind-link only worked when the speaker was in wolf form.

 

Before he could say another word, however, someone else stepped into view, and Killian reluctantly turned away from Milah to look at the newcomer.  He was huge, big enough to make Killian hesitate briefly, but not so big that he couldn’t be fought. The man was well-muscled, strong, and carried himself like a more dominant person.    
  
“You must be the new wolf.” Dante said, eyeing Killian up carefully. Killian narrowed his eyes slightly, a low growl escaping him.    
  
“Kneel.” Dante ordered, staring right into Killian’s eyes. When Killian didn’t look away or kneel, Dante strode closer, growling softly. “I said kneel.”

 

“I bow to no one.” Killian growled, narrowing his eyes slightly. Then he became aware of other wolves around them, and tensed when a smaller, pale gray wolf leaped for him. Killian shifted instantly and met the other wolf’s attack head on, snarling fiercely. Killian had size and strength in his favor, as well as speed, since he was lean and young despite being inexperienced at fighting as a wolf.    
  
A circle formed around them, with Milah and Dante staying in human form as the others remained wolves, some panting in laughter while others had bared fangs and snarls fixed on their muzzles. Killian paid only the smallest amount of attention to them, his focus on the gray wolf in front of him. When the smaller animal lunged, Killian sidestepped and snapped his jaws closed around the wolf’s neck, snarling in warning. When the wolf rolled over and tucked his tail, Killian released him and turned away, glancing around the circle, his blue eyes blazing like fire. Most of the pack looked at each other, recognizing that he was a strong wolf and secure in his dominance, one who did not need to kill to secure his position.  Then another wolf stepped forward, a large brown male, larger than Killian or Milah, and Killian narrowed his eyes, his tail raised straight up behind him. Milah moved back, not submitting, but not also not challenging either male. She had not become the leader by being so foolish as to challenge two males fighting for a place in the pack. Killian held his ground, unintimidated and unafraid. He knew, from scent, that it was Dante, and also knew that he could at least hold his own.   
  
Milah watched this fight more closely, since Dante was the largest wolf in the pack. This fight would also show the females whether he was a worthy mate for any of them. He was insanely attractive, more so than most males in the pack, but everyone needed to see if he was strong enough to protect them and pass that strength on to future children. Everyone but her, that was. She saw past that, as she so often did. It was for that very reason that she had no mate yet, though Rumple had tried more than once. As the second wolf in the pack, he felt it was his right to be her mate, but they were far from equals. Milah was a high ranking wolf, an alpha, strong and sure of herself. Rumple was the lowest wolf in the pack, weak and groveling despite having a hunger for power, and Dante was a typical male, not arrogant, but firmly believing that males should lead and females should obey. 

 

Killian eyed the larger wolf, then quickly picked up on something that might give him an advantage. He was so large that he was slower because of his bulk. As soon as Dante moved, so did Killian. It was a harder fight, with heavy wounds on both sides. When it was over, and the two males had returned to human form, there were dozens of open wounds that left Killian and Dante almost unrecognizable. Their wounds would heal quickly, and they had no broken bones, though one or two wounds were bad enough to scar over, even for them. Killian stared at Dante, who slowly dropped to his knees and bowed his head in submission. Killian eyed him for another minute, then turned away, looking at Milah.   
  
“Come on, Killian. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Milah said, leaving Dante to fend for himself. “There’s a stream nearby to wash your wounds with, and it’s clean.” She told him, moving into the trees. Killian followed, panting softly at the pain in his ribs as he limped along behind her.

 

“Is it usually like this? All the fighting?” Killian asked, catching his breath slowly.    
  
“No. Once your place in the pack is settled, the fighting will stop, for the most part. Dante is the one to worry about, but even he won’t stay long. He’s not happy in the pack.” Milah reassured him. “Here, sit down on the rock.” She instructed, dipping a cloth into the water and cleaning the blood off Killian’s face. “That was impressive. It’s the first time I’ve ever seen a new wolf defeat Dante so soon after shifting. You’re going to do great things, I can tell.” Milah said, studying Killian for a moment as he removed his newly appeared black vest, tending to his other wounds. His wolf fur turned to leather when he shifted back to human, so his pants and vest were black, and always reappeared after shifting no matter what he had been wearing before.

 

“I wasn’t always a lieutenant. I’ve been in my share of fights.” Killian replied, glancing up at her.

 

“What were you before, a nobleman’s son?” Milah asked, raising an eyebrow at him.    
  
“No. I was a slave, sold for a rowboat. So was my brother, the captain I serve under.” Killian told her, pulling his shirt back on and buttoning it. “I was an alcoholic and a gambler, too. More of a pirate than a navy sailor.”    
  
“I can’t imagine that, looking at you now.” Milah said, tilting her head again. “You don’t look like a former slave.”    
  
“I’ve come a long way since then.” Killian answered, getting up and looking at his reflection. “Do werewolves heal this quickly all the time?”    
  
“Yes. It’s one of our strengths.” Milah replied, looking up at the stars. “Another strength of ours is the bond between pack members. It’s strong, at least in my pack. We’re so close that we can speak in each other’s minds.”    
  
“How does that work? Does everyone know about everyone else? No matter how small the detail is?” Killian asked, frowning slightly.    
  
“That’s right. No one has any secrets.” Milah told him. “No one but me. I can choose which thoughts and memories to share.”    
  
“Why?”    
  
“I’m the pack leader.” She explained, turning to look at him. After a moment, he dropped his eyes, unable to hold her gaze.    
  
“Is that why Dante doesn’t like you?” Killian asked, tilting his head slightly.   
  
“Dante doesn’t like me because I have no mate, and no interest in one so far. He and Rumple, the grey wolf who attacked you, both think they should be my mate. Dante is strong enough, but he’s not the wolf or man for me. And Rumple is the lowest ranking wolf in the pack. He’s not strong in any way.” Milah replied. “After today, though, I think everything is going to change, thanks to you joining the pack.”   
  
“I don’t know if I’m going to join your pack, Milah. I know I have a place in it, but I don’t know if I’m a pack wolf or not.”

 

“Why wouldn’t you be?” Milah asked him, frowning slightly. “Most wolves are, and besides, the pack is a safer place for you to be than on your own.” She was unwilling to let him leave; he was a strong man and a strong wolf, and her pack needed his strength. She would also be lying if she said she weren’t attracted to him. He was strong, dominant, but not like Dante. He was fair and honest, and wouldn’t easily let someone else order him around.    
  
“That may be true, but even aboard the ship, I’m more solitary than most of the men.” Killian explained, looking out at the forest beyond the river. “I spend most of my time alone, and when I’m not, I’m most often with my brother, Liam.”    
  
“Before too long, Killian, you’ll have a new life here, one that can make you happy. Don’t you want to be your own man, instead of living in your brother’s shadow?” Milah asked, trying to understand him.    
  
“He’s a good man. I could do worse than live in his shadow.” Killian replied, though he did agree with her. He wasn’t about to admit being slightly jealous of how easily being a good man seemed to come to Liam, almost without the tiniest bit of effort.    
  
“You could do better, too. But you’ll never find out unless you leave him, and start living your own life, without him there to stop you from doing things. Have you ever made a mistake and learned from it? Has he ever let you do something, anything, and then left you to clean it up by yourself?” Milah asked, looking into Killian’s eyes. 

 

“Don’t I have some time to make the decision on my own?” Killian asked her, looking away from her gaze quickly, both to obey his new wolf instincts and to avoid getting lost in her eyes. He already knew that he was feeling closer to her, though whether that was his own heart or whether it was a wolf thing because she was the alpha, he wasn’t sure. His heart was torn between her and Liam, between love and honor. Could he turn his back on his brother to find his own happiness? Killian wasn’t sure, and he didn’t know how to be sure.   
  
“Yes, but not very long. The pack will keep challenging you until you settle into your place, or leave the territory. Since you’re so new, I don’t know if another pack will accept you, either. You’re still learning, and you won’t be able to offer them very much.” Milah replied, resting her hand on one of his. He was amazed at how that simple touch calmed him, and wondered why.    
  
“How do you have such an effect on me?” Killian asked, tilting his head as he gazed at her. He felt something else, too, but wasn’t sure what it was yet, since he had never known the touch of a woman at all. His wolf, however, seemed to know, since he was sniffing eagerly at Milah.   
  
“It’s part of the alpha’s power, calming wolves who are nervous or jumpy for various reasons. It helps strengthen the pack bonds, too, and reinforces my own place in the pack.” She explained to him, her eyes softening slightly. “It’s not quite magic, since it’s based on instinct more than anything. It’s simple; the wolves in my pack rely on me to keep them safe, and I draw strength from them when I need to defend them.” Milah told him, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair.    
  
“How does that work?” Killian asked, frowning slightly, though her touch sent a thrill coursing through him and soothed his wolf temporarily, causing him to tilt his head into her hand.   
  
“Power is shared freely through the pack bonds. Without a pack, I’d be no different from you. I’d be alone, with no one to protect or guard, and no one at my back. An alpha without a pack is a sad thing, though.” Milah said quietly, continuing to stroke his hair.

 

“So that’s why you turned more wolves?” He asked curiously.    
  
“No. I didn’t turn anyone. I took in those like you, those who were turned and left alone to suffer without knowing what was happening to them. Rumple was the only one I bit, partly because I was lonely and partly because he asked me to once he found out what I was. For now, though, it’s getting late. Come back to the den with me?” 

  
“I can’t. I’ve got to go back to the ship; Liam will be expecting me.” Killian said reluctantly, getting up with a soft sigh.    
  
“I’ll come and see you tomorrow, then.” Milah replied, getting up as well and pulling him into her arms, releasing him after a minute.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @ouatwinterwhump for organizing this and not getting upset with me for missing my first posting date, and thanks to @jaiabean for being an amazing, amazing beta! Many, many thanks to @onceuponamillianshipper for her wonderful, incredible artwork, which can be found on Tumblr! There are no trigger warnings in this story, unlike my other MC fic, so enjoy! More below the cut.

Killian was thoroughly unnerved and more than a little frightened by the entire day and the amount of information he learned, as well as the two fights he’d been in. His entire world was changing, and things he thought were simple and easy weren’t. He had to relearn a lot about the world, see it different, thanks to now being both wolf and human. It was exhilarating but almost frightening at the same time. Despite that, he was wondering if the same things would have happened to him in his past if he had been a werewolf years ago. Killian was also wondering why he had such an unusual response to Milah’s soft and gentle touches, having never felt that way about anyone. While he enjoyed feeling that way, he wondered what it was, whether it was because she was an alpha or because of something deeper, something only between the two of them. He found himself hoping it was just something between them, because even now, he knew that Milah was the most beautiful woman he had ever met and he wanted to get to know her more. 

 

In order to avoid any unpleasant encounters or murders, or questions from Liam, he chose to return to the ship and remain in his cabin for the night. But when he reached the ship, he was stopped from reaching his cabin by his brother, who he was hoping to avoid for the night. By this time, his head felt like it was splitting open thanks to the sensory overload he was trying to deal with. Away from the pack and Milah, it seemed, everything got worse. Hopefully he would get used to it all soon.   
  
“Are the men settled, Lieutenant?” Liam asked, emerging from his cabin in his full uniform.    
  
“Aye, Captain, they are. At the Red Wolf Inn.” Killian answered, standing at attention.    
  
“At ease, little brother.” Liam replied, giving Killian a small smile.    
  
“Younger brother.” Killian said, suppressing a scowl. It rankled him that Liam still saw him as a child, not worthy of being a man yet. It was made worse by the fact that he was not entirely human anymore, and the fact that he had won a place in the pack for himself. Add to that his headache, and he was feeling short-tempered.

 

“I said what I meant, Killian. Go on; it’s getting late and…” Liam took a closer look at him, frowning slightly. “Have you been wrestling someone in the mud? Your uniform is filthy, Lieutenant. Go and clean it, then have a bath. You’re dismissed for the night.”    
  
Killian glanced down at himself, then up at Liam and nodded, though tonight, his brother was setting him more on edge than usual. Maybe it was because of what happened earlier? Or maybe it was just finally getting to him and making him seethe.    
  
He closed and locked the door to his cabin before removing all his clothes and taking a bath, soaking in the hot water as he studied the places where his injuries had been. There was no sign of them now, not even pink marks, which made Killian wonder if it had even happened. Until he remembered his enhanced hearing, his transformation, and Milah’s appearance. And the deer... He could hear Liam in his cabin, the mice in the ship holds, the water lapping at the hull, seagulls on the pier, and dozens of other sounds. 

 

That night, he slept little, feeling restless and uneasy thanks to the voices in his head. He heard them whisper to him, words of both acceptance and revulsion. 

 

‘Weakling.’ One voice said, filling with disgust.   
  
‘Strong and confident. He’ll be a good potential mate.’ Said another voice, a female who sounded eager.    
  
‘Pathetic. We need better than him.’ A third voice chimed in, a low, growling voice.    
  
‘He bested me, and that should be enough for you. Leave him alone.’ Dante’s voice said, stronger than almost all the rest. Killian was easily able to pick that one out, since there was a note of respect and admiration in the deep voice.   
  
‘He’s our new pack brother. Now be silent, and let him sleep. And remember, no one touches him before I make my choice, and he makes his.’ A familiar voice spoke up, this one carrying extra weight, clearly the leader. Milah’s voice. Killian held his head in his hands, closing his eyes tightly.    
  
“Get out of my head…” He muttered, terrified and angry. He still wasn’t sure what was going on, but he knew that his life was changing, and not necessarily for the better.    
  
The rest of the night was quiet, his only troubles the sounds of the sea and the ship around him that kept him awake. When morning came, Killian headed ashore, making his way back to the inn for breakfast and hopefully to find Milah. He wasn’t sure yet if he was going to stay with Liam, or join her pack, but he did know he had to make a choice soon, before the ship left and the choice was made for him. Because of that, he avoided seeing Liam, not wanting his brother to recognize the conflict in Killian’s eyes or see how exhausted he was after a sleepless night.   
  
He ate his breakfast quickly, finding no trace of Milah, sight, sound, or scent. Paying for the meal, Killian left and tried to find her in the forest, but for whatever reason, her scent was hidden from him even though he knew he was in the same place they had spoken yesterday. Then he heard a twig snap and turned towards the sound, resting a hand on his sword immediately.

 

“Milah?” He frowned, seeing her behind a tree. “How did you hide your scent? This is where we were yesterday.”    
  
“Alpha magic.” Milah replied, striding closer to him and smiling softly. “It’s impressive, how quickly you’re picking up on the subtle differences and learning to rely on scent more and more. I’ve been watching you all morning, and even before you were turned, I’ve been watching you in secret.” Milah said, her eyes soft and warm as she gazed at him thoughtfully, her smile growing slightly. “I know you’ll make a welcome addition to the pack. You’ll be a strong warrior, and help protect the pack with me. You have an alpha’s spirit inside you, Killian, even if you don’t know it yet.” She told him, stopping in front of him for a moment before she turned away.

 

“Milah… I still don’t know if I’m joining your pack.” Killian frowned at her, uncertainty and hesitation in his gaze, though his wolf was clawing at him, responding to Milah’s scent. The part of him that was human was less sure of his place in her world, of how he could possibly belong to a wolf pack. Was it better to live with her pack, or to stay with Liam and chain himself up on the full moon? Could he live with himself if he killed the men aboard the ship? If he killed Liam? The answer to that was a firm no, but he could become a lone wolf, too. Killian still had a lot of thinking and adjusting to do, but he was running out of time to do it in.   
  
“You still haven’t decided?” Milah asked, turning back to him and looking into his eyes. “We do better in packs; some of the lone wolves and rogues go mad from loneliness. Do you want that to happen?” 

 

“I’d rather be a loner. The wolves in your pack… Some of them are already insane.” Killian scowled, drawing his sword, knowing full well he had no intention of using it on her. “I’ll fight for my freedom if I have to, but I don’t want to hurt you.”   
  
“I’m not afraid of you, Lieutenant. Not in the slightest. Besides, we both know you’re not the type to willingly harm a woman.” Milah replied, meeting his eyes. “And even if you were that type, I can more than handle myself against a new wolf. But I don’t want to have to fight you. I truly don’t.”

 

Killian eyed her, then slowly sheathed his sword and sighed softly. “I don’t know if I can do this. I don’t know if I can join your pack, submit to someone else, even if you’re not like anyone I’ve ever met before.” 

 

“It’s a great thing to have a pack right after you’ve turned. I’m going to enjoy seeing you become part of my pack tonight. We’re going to be your family now, if you let us. You could be happy in the pack, Killian, and you can be free. Completely free.” Milah told him, taking his hands in hers and holding them, meeting his gaze. The strength in her eyes both reassured Killian and intrigued him. He had never met such a woman as Milah, strong and proud, but with a soft side to her, a side she was willing to embrace rather than lock away. Then her words registered in his mind.

  
“Tonight?” Killian frowned. “I have to decide by tonight? Why so soon? It’s only been a week since this started. Why don’t I have more time?”    
  
“The ceremony happens on the first full moon after the bite. So yes. Tonight, Killian, you have to say goodbye to your human life. But you’re getting something much better in return, I promise you that. You’re getting a better life, and freedom, and everything you could ever dream of. If you refuse to join the pack, you can be a rogue wolf. They don’t last very long; most packs kill a rogue in their territory. If you agree, meet me on the docks at moonrise. If you don’t agree… Then I suggest you pray to whatever gods you believe in. Because I won’t be able to stop them from attacking you, no matter what I try.” Milah told him, meeting his gaze, a sort of sadness in her eyes. “I don’t want to lose you, Killian, but if you choose to stay with your brother, we can never see each other again. He’s not strong like you, and even as a wolf, you and your brother would always be in conflict. No pack would take both of you; your constant fighting would threaten the fragile bonds that keep a pack whole.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian becomes a part of Milah’s pack and says goodbye to Liam forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @ouatwinterwhump for organizing this and not getting upset with me for missing my first posting date, and thanks to @jaiabean for being an amazing, amazing beta! Many, many thanks to @onceuponamillianshipper for her wonderful, incredible artwork which can be found on Tumblr! There are no trigger warnings in this story, unlike my other MC fic, so enjoy!

After Milah told him that tonight would be his ceremony, that he would have to choose between her pack and his brother, Killian had left her, needing some time alone to think. He had found his way back to the shore, and sat down on a rock, staring out at the ocean. The ships were visible from where he sat, and he could spot the Jewel’s masts and flag easily, which only made what he had to decide on harder to manage. If he stayed with Liam, any land he went to could be his last. Or he would transform and bite the entire crew, including Liam. Could he live with himself if he did that? If he left Liam, he would be abandoning his family and his duty, and be labelled a deserter. He would face death either way, but the question then was whether he could kill anyone to save his own life when no matter who he faced would be in the right. He would be a deserter, or a rogue wolf, and a threat to both humans and wolves. Killian sighed deeply, holding his head in his hands. The choice before him was an impossible one, and yet somehow, he already knew what he was going to do. 

 

“Damn that wolf…” Killian swore under his breath before he heard someone coming closer and got to his feet quickly, hastily wiping away the tears threatening to spill onto his cheeks. Looking around, he saw Liam and turned towards him, his back straightening as he stood at attention though his wolf chafed at obeying anyone but Milah now. The wolf didn’t recognize Liam as an equal or a stronger wolf, but as a weaker one, someone to hold Killian back. Killian did his best to ignore his inner beast, which only served to set him even more on edge.   
  
“What wolf, little brother?” Liam asked, his arms crossed over his chest. “You’ve been shirking your duties and avoiding me every day we’ve been here so far. I hope you haven’t been drinking or gambling again.”   
  
“Why are you always so ready to think the worst of me?” Killian demanded, scowling at his older brother. “And are you ever going to stop seeing me as a child?”    
  
“You’re my little brother, you’re still a child even if you don’t think so. And I’m not thinking the worst of you, I’m just looking out for you.” Liam replied, frowning.   
  
“By accusing me of drinking again? What do you want, brother? Come to throw me into the brig?” Killian narrowed his eyes, tensing up in anticipation and expectation of a fight.   
  
“Of course not. Where is this coming from?” Liam’s eyes widened in surprise at Killian’s outburst.   
  
“I’m leaving the ship, and the navy.” Killian said, meeting Liam’s eyes.    
  
“What? You’re going to desert, just like that?” Liam stared, his eyes widening even more.    
  
“Of course not. I’m resigning my commission, and leaving.” Killian replied, shaking his head at his brother.    
  
“Have you gotten someone pregnant? Or has something else happened?” Liam demanded, fury overtaking the surprise he felt.    
  
Killian scowled fiercely, shaking his head. “You see? Ready to believe the worst of me, no matter what. I’m ready to leave because I want to be happy and free. Serving under my older brother is not the life I want. Just accept that, and be happy for me.”

 

“I can’t accept that. I can have you thrown in the brig until we set sail. And I will.” Liam said, narrowing his eyes.    
  
“No, you won’t, brother. I’m leaving now. I’ll see you once more before you set sail, to say goodbye, but that’s it.” Killian told him, stepping back towards the forest. He removed the ring from around his neck and held it out to Liam, who took it slowly before staring angrily at Killian.    
  
“Lieutenant, you are under arrest for desertion, and defying the orders of your captain. If you attempt to flee, I will have no choice but to shoot.”    
  
“Then shoot me, Liam, because I’m not staying.” Killian replied before he turned and walked away. He could hear Liam pull out his gun, but knew his brother wouldn’t shoot him. He knew it. Despite Liam’s anger, and Killian’s own anger, there were tears of anguish in Killian’s eyes at walking away from his brother, at the idea of never seeing Liam again.    
  
When he was far enough away, Killian dropped to his knees in the dirt and let his emotions overtake him. Within seconds, he was a wolf, and his muzzle was raised as he howled in anguish, his heart being torn to pieces by what he had done. He had turned his back on his brother, who had always been there for him, and had done it both in anger and in frustration, as well as knowing that it was the right thing to do. If Milah had told him the truth, staying with Liam might have ended with Liam’s death at Killian’s own hand. Or jaws, as the case may be. And that was even worse; at least this way, Liam might try to find Killian after he said his last goodbye, but he would still be alive.    
  
“I know it’s hard.” Milah said quietly, walking towards him where she could see him. “But it’s the right thing to do, Killian. For everyone. And you won’t be alone, not anymore. The pack will be your family, through everything, and I’ll be with you, too. Come with me, now? It’s time for you to come home.”    
  
Killian shifted back to his human body, nodding as he got up. His eyes were red from crying over his loss. He glanced towards the ocean once more, then followed Milah from the clearing, his heart heavy and growing heavier with every step he took away from what had been his home and from his only living blood relative.    
  
“It’s a simple ceremony. Everyone in the pack learns your scent, and you learn their scents, and when the full moon is above us, you eat from a kill the pack has made to bind you to us forever. After that, you hunt alone, and provide the rest of the pack with a meal, to show you are strong and capable of being a pack member. Do you understand, Killian?” Milah asked him, meeting his gaze.   
  
“I don’t know how to hunt.” Killian said, looking back at her. “I’ve never done it, or seen it done. I was a sailor, not an army man. How am I supposed to bring down any animal?”    
  
“Let the wolf’s instincts guide you. Even if you don’t know what you’re doing, your inner wolf does. As long as you don’t fight him, as long as you accept him as part of you, then you’ll do just fine. Don’t worry. Just don’t go for something too big. A rabbit, or a turkey. No deer; they can kill a single wolf or severely injure him. And anything bigger is too difficult for a lone wolf to take down.” Milah replied reassuringly, her eyes softening as she gazed at him.    
  
Killian nodded, taking a deep breath. He hoped he could do this; he’d never taken a life before, not even an animal’s life. He wasn’t afraid of doing so, just unsure of how exactly to do it.    
  
Milah picked up on his nervousness, and took his hand in hers. “You’ll do just fine, Killian. Relax. No one has ever failed in the ceremony, not even the younger wolves.”    
  
“There are wolves who are younger than me?” He asked, surprised.    
  
“Not every wolf is entirely sane. Sometimes things happen, and children get bitten. One of the others in the pack, the smallest female, was one of those children. She’s fully grown now, and scared of most male wolves. It took her a while to let me get close to her, and even then, she’s always ready to bolt more often than she isn’t.” Milah explained, smiling sadly. “She’s only eighteen now, the youngest in the pack. Thankfully, Dante ensures that the males don’t come near her; he loves her, the poor man. He knows he may never be able to be with her, but he loves her anyway.”    
  
“Dante? Dante loves someone?” Killian raised an incredulous eyebrow.   
  
“Underneath it all, he’s still a man who knows the value of love. He doesn’t like me because I’m more dominant in the pack, but he won’t ever hurt a female wolf under his protection.” Milah replied, turning to start walking again. “We shouldn’t wait too long; we still have to get you a bath.”   
  
“I bathed yesterday.” Killian told her.    
  
“You still smell of the sea, Killian. It’s a good scent, but for the ceremony, you’ll have to smell like the forest. To be a child of the forest, you must smell like it.” Milah said.    
  
“Why?” He asked curiously.    
  
“Firstly, so you can find prey more easily. Secondly, you’re going to become part of the forest, and the smell of it is a part of the ceremony. After that, each wolf will leave their scent on you, and take yours onto them. It’s confusing, but it will make sense soon.”    
  
“Where is it supposed to happen?”    
  
“There’s a clearing that’s only used for accepting new members. It’s deep in the forest, somewhere humans don’t go.” Milah told him, leading him to the river she had tended his wounds at. There was soap and a towel waiting on a flat rock, as well as new leather clothes, a pair of scissors, and a shaving razor. 

 

“The soap has a pine scent. The scissors are for your hair; you need a haircut.” Milah said, reaching for them and untying the ribbon holding his hair back. Killian turned around, his eyes widening. 

 

“What’s wrong with my hair?” He asked, frowning slightly.    
  
“It’s too long, Killian. The longer your hair is, the longer your fur is. You’ll get it caught on everything.” Milah replied, running her fingers through his hair. “Just relax. It’s only a haircut.”    
  


He turned back around, slightly on edge, but slipped into the water and removed his clothes, putting them on the river bank behind him.

 

Milah knelt down behind him and scooped water up, pouring it over his hair gently so she could cut it more easily. “You have such soft hair... “ She whispered, cutting it slowly until it was in a shorter style but still long enough for her to run her fingers through. His ponytail was gone, and his hair was now just long enough to brush the nape of his neck.    
  
While she was cutting his hair, Killian had begun washing himself with the soap she provided, scrubbing himself thoroughly as per her instructions. He could smell the pine from the soap and the river water, but he could still smell faint traces of the sea beneath it. “I think that’s good, don’t you?” Killian asked her, glancing over his shoulder.    
  
“You smell like pine and river water, so yes. That’s good.” Milah replied, leaning down to nuzzle him softly. “Your hair is done, too. You look so very handsome, Killian. You might have to fight the females off with a stick.” She teased, grinning at his obvious embarrassment.    
  
“Oh gods, I hope not. Because then I’d have to fight off the males, too, and I already fought Dante once. That was a hard fight.” Killian said, remembering the fight all too well. “He’s a strong fighter, unlike Rumple.”    
  
“You really don’t like him, do you?” Milah asked with mild amusement.    
  
“He gets on my nerves quickly. Something about him is dangerous, but not like Dante is. Dante will attack head on, not like Rumple.” Killian replied thoughtfully as he reached for a towel and began drying himself off, wrapping it around his waist quickly and sitting down on the rock, reaching for the razor. He shaved quickly, studying his reflection in the river before he washed his face and laid back, letting the sun dry him off.    
  
“You’re learning quickly.” Milah noted.    
  
“I used to do this as a lad, while the men were on shore leave. I’d wash early, then let the sun dry me off for an hour or two before going back to the ship.” Killian replied. “Those were some of the best times, when I could remember that I wasn’t only a slave.”    
  
“I noticed the scars.” Milah said gently, sitting down next to him. “Were you beaten often?” She asked, gazing down at him.    
  
“Aye. I wasn’t a very obedient slave, and Silver knew it. He tried to beat the disobedience out of me, but it never worked. No matter what he tried, I would never listen. It wasn’t in me to bow to a man with a whip, no matter how much that whip broke my skin.” Killian told her, looking up at the clouds. “He tried to break me every day, and it worked on Liam, to an extent. He was obedient, though he made plans in secret. I didn’t have the patience for that. I’ve never been the type to plot things in secret.”    
  
“You and Dante have a lot in common.” Milah noted, glancing down at him.    
  
“Maybe. That’s probably why he didn’t like me at first.” Killian replied, shrugging as he sat up, turning over to lie on his stomach. “Anyway, it all began when my father sold Liam and I to buy a rowboat to escape with. Liam and I grew up as slaves, and Liam escaped a lot of the things I had to deal with. I’m not complaining, but he was lucky.”    
  
“What else happened to you?” Milah asked him gently, gazing down at him steadily. 

 

“I was always seen as the more attractive brother, and there were no women at sea. Liam would be doing some other task, meant to keep him busy, and I would be in the room of whatever man grabbed me first.” Killian said, sighing deeply. “It went on for years, until I was able to fight back and defend myself. I’ve never lain with anyone since those days, and I don’t know if I can, even now. The memories are still painful, and just when I think I’ve gotten over them, they come back when I’m asleep and not able to turn my thoughts to something else.” He explained, closing his eyes for a moment.    
  
Milah gazed down at him, then began massaging his back and shoulders, sensing he needed a soft, gentle touch right then.    
  
“What are you doing?” He asked, not quite alarmed yet, but alert and aware of her.    
  
“It’s called a massage. I learned it from a healer who taught me so I could help the little female I told you about before. She asks me for one most nights before she goes to sleep, so that she won’t be dreaming about her past.” Milah said, kneading his neck with long, firm strokes.   
  
Killian groaned softly as his muscles began to relax and his eyes closed until he was hardly awake at all, feeling as though he were floating in midair.

 

Milah smiled softly, then sat back and let him enjoy it, staring out at the forest beyond the river. 

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian becomes part of the pack, but there's trouble brewing on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @ouatwinterwhump for organizing this and not getting upset with me for missing my first posting date, and thanks to @jaiabean for being an amazing, amazing beta! Many, many thanks to @onceuponamillianshipper for her wonderful, incredible artwork! There are no trigger warnings in this story, unlike my other MC fic, so enjoy!

When the full moon was easily visible above the trees, Milah and the pack gathered, leading Killian to the clearing in the forest where the ceremony would take place. The pack stood in a circle around him, with Milah standing directly in front of him. Killian stood in the circle of moonlight, as Milah had directed, and looked around curiously, wondering what would come next. Then he felt it, a surge of strength as the pack bonds opened to accept him and Milah took a step closer. **  
**

‘Do you wish to join our pack? To run with us beneath the moon’s pale light, to hunt and fight at our side, and help the pack grow and move into the future?’ She asked, staring into his eyes.

‘I do.’ Killian replied, dipping his head slightly in a nod.   
  
‘Do you agree to protect the pack from those who would try to harm it? To support your alpha against any threats she cannot fight alone, knowing that those who disobey face punishment?’ Milah asked, a power in her voice that Killian now knew came from the pack bonds, where strength was shared freely.

‘I do.’ Killian replied, feeling the pack bonds forming a space for him in his mind. Most of the pack was willing to accept him, but there was one particularly hostile portion of the pack bonds that he somehow knew was from Rumple.   
  
At a nod from Milah, Killian laid down, then began rolling around in the pine needles before standing up and allowing each pack member to leave their scent on him through nuzzles as he left his scent on them as well. He felt stronger than ever, thanks to being a part of the pack and having their strength mixing with his own. It was a wonderful feeling, as though he had a family. Liam had always been there for him, but Killian knew now that he had spent so much time attempting to live up to Liam’s example that he had never really lived his life the way he was meant to.

‘It is time for the hunt. The final part of the ceremony. Killian, are you ready?’ Milah asked once every pack member had left their scent on him and taken his onto them.   
  
‘I am.’ Killian nodded, stepping out of the circle of moonlight. He made his way to the edge of the trees, then looked back at Milah, who nodded once. Killian darted off, silent as a shadow, easily locating a deer that would be easy enough for him to take on his own. Lifting his muzzle to the air, he made sure he was downwind of the deer, so the other animal wouldn’t catch his scent, then began creeping forward slowly.   
  
When he was close enough, Killian moved, going for the hind leg first and then moving in for the kill. Within an hour, it was done, and he dragged the deer back to the pack, dropping it at Milah’s paws.   
  
Milah gazed at the deer, then at Killian, pride and approval in her gaze. She then lifted her muzzle in a howl, and Killian joined in. One by one, the rest of the pack began howling with them, welcoming him to the pack completely.   
  
Once it was done, the rest of the pack went off to hunt. Killian seized his opportunity to say a last goodbye to his brother. Rumple spotted him through the trees and went to tell Dante, who reluctantly picked up the silver chains they used to restrain disobedient wolves until and unless Milah decided to release them. He and Rumple then followed Killian, alerting Milah to where they were going and why over the pack mind link.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian says a last farewell to Liam and enters into a deeper conflict with Rumple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @ouatwinterwhump for organizing this and not getting upset with me for missing my first posting date, and thanks to @jaiabean for being an amazing, amazing beta! Many, many thanks to @onceuponamillianshipper for her wonderful, incredible artwork! There are no trigger warnings in this story, unlike my other MC fic, so enjoy! I promise posting will be more regular from here on out.

Killian ducked and twisted through the trees, making his way to the beach and trying to confuse the two wolves following him in order to reach his brother. He was now a part of the pack, but he owed it to Liam to see him one more time, to say goodbye forever, as he had promised. He hadn’t expected to be followed, though, which made it harder. He had no doubts that Rumple was leading the group of wolves following him, but he could also smell Dante on the wind. Dante was just following Milah’s rules, Killian knew, and he couldn’t hold it against the larger wolf.    
  
Killian waded through a shallow river, then shook out his fur before he darted down towards the beach, walking through water whenever he could and backtracking in several places to confuse his scent trail. When he couldn’t hear the other wolves anymore, Killian finally headed for the beach, shifting before he was in view of anyone. He looked around, then walked towards the Jewel, seeing Liam standing on deck.    
  
“Liam!” Killian called out as he reached the ship.    
  
“Have you come to your senses, little brother? Are you setting sail with us?” Liam asked, his voice hard though his eyes were sad.    
  
“No. I can’t. This is going to be my new home. I came to say goodbye, Liam. This is it.” Killian replied, stopping at the top of the gangplank.    
  
“After everything, Killian? After everything we’ve been through, you’re just going to leave like this? After everything I did for you?” Liam asked furiously, staring at him in disbelief.    
  
“Don’t, Liam. This is my life, and my choice. And aye, after everything, I’m choosing to live a life on land. Where I can be happy, and be free. I want this, Liam.” Killian replied, almost pleading with him to understand.    
  
“Why? What could be better than being my lieutenant? At least that way I can look after you.” Liam said, frowning at him.    
  
“And that’s the problem, Liam. I’m not a child. I don’t need you to look out for me anymore. I’m a grown man, and I don’t always want to be your lieutenant. I want to be my own captain, not forever serving under my older brother.”    
  
“What’s so wrong with that, Killian? What difference does it make as long as we stay together?” Liam asked, shaking his head.    
  
“I want to live my own life. You’ve made the choices for both of us so long, and I don’t want the life you want anymore. I want to see what else is out there for me. Why can’t you understand that? I’m grateful for everything, but now I want to be my own man!” Killian said, wishing Liam would understand.    
  
“But you are your own man! You’re a lieutenant in the royal navy, on the best ship in the realms. Why isn’t that enough for you?” Liam demanded, stepping closer.    
  
Killian turned his head, hearing the wolves getting closer. “Because I need a different life. I need my own life, not the one you want for me. This is goodbye, Liam. I love you, brother.” Killian told him, stepping back and turning away, his heart heavy at what he was doing.    
  
“Goodbye, Lieutenant.” Liam said, his eyes hardening. Killian’s heart broke at the tone of his brother’s voice and the words he spoke, but he began walking away. He knew that if he stayed, Liam would be in danger, and Killian wasn’t that selfish, to risk his own brother’s life because he couldn’t stand alone. He had to be strong now; he wasn’t human anymore, and it was time for him to become part of the pack in every way.    
  
Then he saw Rumple and Dante on the beach, Rumple in his wolf form and Dante human. Dante was also holding a length of chain in his hands, looking vaguely apologetic about what he was going to do.

 

“I don’t hold it against you, Dante.” Killian said, sighing softly. “I just had to say goodbye to someone.” He then turned to Rumple and growled softly. “But you, you coward… You had better not come near me again, or I’ll use your pelt for kindling.”    
  
Rumple growled at him, and Killian lunged, but Dante got between them, holding Killian back while not meeting his gaze carefully. “Don’t do this, Killian. Don’t make it harder on yourself. Come back with us, and you can deal with Rumple later. The pack needs your strength.” Dante said quietly. Killian growled, but stepped back, his eyes staying on Rumple, who was cowering slightly.    
  
“One of these days, Rumple, you’re going to push me too far, and I’m going to kill you. If you keep this up, that day is going to come sooner rather than later.” Killian snarled before he nodded to Dante.    
  
Dante wrapped a short length of chain around Killian’s wrists, but Rumple returned to his human form and stepped forward. “Do it right, Dante.” He said, shoving Dante out of the way. Dante stiffened, but Killian met his gaze and shook his head once. Rumple tightened the chains around Killian’s wrist so they bit into the skin hard, hard enough to leave marks already. Killian snarled, the look in his eyes promising vengeance in the near future.

 

“I’m not scared of you.” Rumple sneered, though the look in his eyes betrayed his fear.    
  
“When I get out of these chains, Rumple, I’m going to drag you around by your tail. I won’t give you a quick death. It will be slow and painful, and you’ll beg for mercy, but you won’t get it.” Killian snarled at him, his eyes blazing with fury and hatred.     
  
“You wouldn’t dare.” Rumple scowled at him, despite a note of uncertainty in his voice.    
  
“Keep doing all of this, and you’ll find out.” Killian shot back before Dante took the chain and glanced at Killian apologetically before he led him to the clearing, tying the chain down to a stake in the ground and leaving Killian there alone, pulling Rumple with him. A few minutes later, Milah appeared, alone, and knelt down beside him, raising his head to meet her gaze.    
  
“You broke pack law, Killian. I told you, contact with humans is forbidden, for everyone’s safety.” Milah said, staring into his eyes. “Why?”

 

“I had to say goodbye. He’s leaving today, and I had to see him one last time, before turning my back on him forever. After that, I would never have seen him again.” Killian said, tears staining his cheeks at the mere thought of never seeing Liam again despite his frustration and anger with his older brother. “Ten minutes, and no one would have known if Rumple hadn’t followed me, then gone to tell Dante. He hates me, Milah, and he’s doing everything he can to force me out of the pack that you welcomed me to. Aye. I broke your rules, but if you want me in this pack, then Rumple and I are going to fight again, sooner or later.”    
  
Milah considered his words, staring at him before she turned away, letting him cry in relative privacy while she thought about what he said. It was true, Rumple did hate Killian, and the entire pack knew it. She knew that Rumple was to blame, and if it hadn’t been for the gray wolf, she would have looked the other way, as would have the rest of the pack. Killian was strong and kind, and a good fit with them all. He was both respected and well-liked, and not a danger to them in any way. Milah sighed deeply, then turned back to him.

 

“You can never see him again, for his own safety. If the others find out that you have been seeing him, they’ll kill him to protect themselves.” Milah said, gazing at Killian, who was still kneeling on the ground, chains holding his hands and wrists to the dirt. “If I let you out of those chains, I need your word, Killian, that you will never set foot or paw aboard the ship, or spend time with anyone who is not a wolf alone again.”    
  
“He’s my brother, Milah. The only family I have left. How can you expect me to turn my back on him? I owed it to him to tell him he would never see me again. Besides, I’m not convinced that we can’t be both pack and live human lives, too.” Killian asked, looking up at her as much as he could.    
  
“The pack is your family now, Killian. You can’t be a wolf among the sheep, even if he is related by blood.” Milah replied, crouching down in front of him and lifting his head slightly. “I don’t want to keep you chained up, but I can’t risk the pack over a human. I can’t do it, Killian, not even for you.”

 

“How can you ask me to do this, Milah? How can you ask me to turn my back on the only family I have left?” Killian asked, searching her gaze as he tried again to pull free of the chains. They were strong, though, strong enough to hold him down without any chance to break free. They weren’t silver, at least; those were saved for wolves being held for greater crimes.   
  
Milah sighed deeply, sitting down next to him. “I was human once. I’m not asking you to do this lightly. I had a child, before I was bitten, but as soon as my village realized what I was, they tried to burn our house down. My son died before I could pull him out of the flames. He died because they were afraid, because they thought I would kill them all, though I had never raised a hand to anyone. I don’t want your brother to die like my son did. And I doubt you want that on your conscience, either. We all have to make sacrifices, Killian, but the pack will support you once you accept them and yourself fully. I know it won’t be easy, letting him go, but it’s best for everyone. No one else in the pack knows about my son.” She said, closing her eyes for a moment. “After that, I left the village, and found Rumple in a different village. I was lonely, and I thought he was a good man. I bit him, but it was another mistake. He turned out to be different than I thought. Becoming a wolf has a way of bringing out your true self, and Rumple was no exception. Arrogant, cold-hearted, and dark. Power hungry. Others joined us, some bitten by him or me, but most were lone wolves. Like the one that bit you.” Milah said quietly, removing the chains holding him down and putting them aside.

 

“Do you regret turning anyone?” Killian asked, rubbing his wrists before he moved closer to her, reaching out to pull her into his arms. He wanted to comfort her, knowing that she needed it even if she wouldn’t say so, either out loud or over the pack bonds.   
  
“No. Everyone that I turned has a better life now, and you can, too, once you accept that you don’t belong in the human world anymore.” Milah replied, allowing him to hold her in his arms, allowing him to comfort her as best he could. It was a welcome change for her, having someone there for her who didn’t want to challenge her but who was strong enough to support her and be her equal.    
  
“But we aren’t only wolves, Milah. We’re human, too. We live in both worlds.” Killian said carefully. 

 

“It’s been tried before, and it never ends well, Killian. You can’t risk your life, or the life of your brother, just to cling to a life that you can’t have anymore. It’s too dangerous. Wolves and humans can’t mix, because humans are too afraid of us.” Milah told him, looking up into his eyes. “I’m going to move the pack territory soon, so unless you want to try this alone, without anyone to go back to if it fails, then stay with us. We care for you, Killian, and you’re the strongest male in the pack. My equal, and someone I want at my side, helping me lead.”

  
“Me? I’m not meant to be a leader, Milah, at least not yet.” Killian replied, his eyes widening slightly.    
  
“Don’t doubt yourself. You’re stronger than you think.” Milah said, meeting his gaze. “One day, I know you’ll do great things, and be a better leader than you think. It’s in you.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian encounters a serious threat, and has to make choices for the pack, as well as himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @ouatwinterwhump for organizing this and not getting upset with me for missing my first posting date, and thanks to @jaiabean for being an amazing, amazing beta! Many, many thanks to @onceuponamillianshipper for her wonderful, incredible artwork! There are no trigger warnings in this story, unlike my other MC fic, so enjoy! I promise posting will be more regular from here on out.

The seasons passed, spring to summer, then to autumn, and Killian accepted being a wolf more and more each day until he was content to be a wolf and not a human. He was the strongest male wolf in the pack, a good hunter, a strong warrior, someone who defended the pack against any and all threats. In winter, though, everything changed. Something happened that nearly tore the pack apart; Rumplestiltskin now possessed magic. 

  
No one expected Rumple to gain such power, and when they saw it, it was enough to change how the wolves viewed him. He had split the pack, with enough wolves following him to give him the power to challenge Killian for everything Killian had in Milah’s pack.   
  
With half the pack standing in the snows behind him, Rumple turned to Killian with a snarl. ‘Now it’s your turn. Submit, or die.’  
  
‘Never.’ Killian growled before turning his attention to the wolves behind Rumple. ‘If you rejoin Milah’s pack now, I give you my word no harm will come to any of you.’   
  
Some of the wolves moved forward, and Rumple lunged for one of them, the little female wolf who loved Dante, but Killian darted towards Rumple and sent him flying backwards into the snow. ‘They’re not your wolves to discipline, weakling. Stand down, or I’ll make sure that Dante tortures you forever.’ Killian growled, nuzzling the female and then stepping in front of her protectively.   
  
‘I will never bow to you again.’ Rumple snarled, the wolves who supported him standing behind him, ready to fight at their new alpha’s command. Killian sized them all up, but said nothing to them, turning his attention back to Rumple, waiting for the smaller wolf to charge him.   
  
‘Who are you, anyway? The son of a man who sold you, who abandoned you and your pathetic human brother. You’re lower than the dirt under my paws. I could kill you now, and it would be fair, one alpha fighting a threat to his pack.’ Rumple sneered, trying to goad Killian into attacking first. Killian wasn’t having it; he stood his ground, but didn’t move closer.  
  
‘There’s only one problem with that.’ Killian growled. ‘You’re no alpha. You’d kill the wolves behind you in a heartbeat if it meant more power for you.’ He snorted, then glanced at the wolves behind Rumple. ‘Rejoin Milah’s pack. Come with me. He won’t protect or care for you the way she does. I suspect he made a deal with a magic user. He might have magic now, but magic always has a price. He won’t pay it. You all might.’

The wolves looked back and forth at each other, and slowly, more of them moved behind Killian, eyeing Rumple warily. Magic was something that was unpredictable at best, and downright dangerous at worst. Rumple snarled at them as they abandoned him, and before very long, he was alone, with no one at his back.   
  
‘You see? Your magic can’t help you now, weakling.’ Killian growled.   
  
‘One day, I’ll be back. One day, you’ll regret this, all of you. But by then, it will be too late. I’ll be wearing your pelts!’ Rumple snarled before he disappeared into the snows.

Killian watched him until he was no longer visible, then led the wolves back to the pack den, thinking that Rumple was no longer a threat at all. He was, of course, horribly wrong.   
  
Winter came to an end, and with it, the threat Rumple made faded until it was distant memory. He was still a member of the pack, despite Killian’s attempts to remove him. Every time he tried to sleep or rest, Rumple would wake him by stepping too close or laying down nearby and making soft sounds, just enough to annoy Killian without being overtly threatening. Killian did his best to ignore Rumple, but he was reaching his limit, and the entire pack knew it. They were all on edge, sensing an impending fight between Killian and Rumple.  
  
His temper was running low, and he was getting angrier, snarling at anyone who woke him for any reason, wishing he could feel Rumple’s throat between his jaws. Milah was, however, protecting both Rumple and Killian, in an attempt to keep peace in the pack, and had asked Killian not to respond to the smaller wolf in any way.

In late spring, after a successful hunt leading to the first real meal the pack had after a hard winter, Killian flopped down near the pack den, panting as he looked around before laying his head down and closing his eyes. Before very long, however, his nap was interrupted by the small grey wolf yet again. Killian’s patience with Rumple was wearing thin, and that was what Rumple wanted, to goad him into a fight only to run to Milah for protection. Why Milah had accepted him back into the pack was beyond Killian, given everything that the runt had done, but here he was, the bane of Killian’s existence, a wolf he was forced to tolerate for the sake of peace in the wolf pack.

‘She might be protecting you now, but sooner or later, she’ll wander off. And then I’ll be waiting.’ Rumple growled at him over the pack mindlink, walking around him in a circle and sniffing at the base of his tail before snapping his jaws inches from Killian’s fur. Killian turned around, standing up, the urge to snap at Rumple too strong to ignore. He was pleased to find that he was now even larger than the gray wolf, and bared his fangs in a silent snarl, his fur bristling slightly. Ever since Rumple had gained magic, he had gotten more power hungry, more dangerous, and more unpredictable.

‘Are we really going to do this again? I outrank you, weakling, and you can wait as long as you want, but you’ll never best me, not even with your magic. Now leave me be.’ Killian growled, though he didn’t take the smaller wolf’s threat seriously. Killian had, after all, grown up to be strong and a survivor. He had confidence in his own abilities. Not to mention the fact that he had soundly beaten Rumple several times. ‘Whether she is protecting me or not, you still don’t have the strength to defeat me, coward. And your magic can’t be used in a challenge fight. Those are the rules that govern us.’

‘Rumple, stop tormenting Killian. He’s a much stronger wolf than you are, and if you challenge him and he kills you, no one will bat an eye, because it would have been a fair fight.’ Milah growled, approaching from within the den, where she now spent a lot of time. Spring was coming, and with it, a change in her scent that most of the males could smell. Killian could smell it too, and it was making him more aggressive, determined to protect his place in the pack as well as secure a mate. ‘I can’t protect you from him all the time, despite what you might think.’ She shook her head, glaring at him warningly.

‘He started this. He chose a human above the pack. And then he took my pack from me. I-’ Rumple started to say before he was interrupted by Milah.  
  
‘Enough! That pack was not yours, and he has paid for saying goodbye to his brother. Stop baiting him; I know it was you who told Dante that Killian was going to say goodbye to his brother. You have no heart, and that is why you will never be a leader.’ Milah snarled, stepping closer to Rumple, who backed away slowly, lowering his gaze when Milah raised her muzzle, her tail straight up behind her, her entire posture showing her dominance over him. Killian panted in laughter when Rumple turned away, slinking back off to the small den he called his own.   
  
Dismissing Rumple, Killian turned his gaze to Milah, laying back down and watching her, tilting his head slightly. She was a beautiful wolf, black as the night sky, with eyes pale as stars, and the most dominant wolf in the pack. There was no doubt in anyone’s mind that Milah was the proper alpha wolf, though Killian was right beneath her in pack rankings. When he transformed, he became a solid black wolf with eyes as blue as the ocean. He was the youngest wolf by a few months in Milah’s pack, but also one of the strongest, rivaling only Milah, who he had no wish to challenge. Leading a pack was not a thing he expressed interest in, though it was clear, to Milah and some of the others, that he did have interest in Milah as a mate.

‘You should be resting.’ Killian said gently, though he stepped closer to her and nipped at her fur lightly, playfully. Milah growled at him playfully, pouncing at him before darting away in a circle around him, her tail waving in the air. Killian grinned and pounced at her, just barely missing when she ducked to the left and nipped at his ear lightly.

There were no fights to mate with Milah; the only wolf who might have fought was dead, and as it turned out, had mated with another wolf before he died. Because of that, Killian and Milah were able to be together with no interference. He loved her, for her beauty and her strength and her courage and for so much more… One night in autumn, not long before winter, Milah came to him in his den.   
  
“Come with me, Killian.” Milah said, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet. Killian got up immediately, meeting her eyes. Her scent was strong, calling to him, and he suddenly realized that she was in heat. He growled softly as he followed her, suddenly eager to be with her in every way, and solidify their bond as mates and lovers.

Milah led him to a meadow of tall grass and flowers, laying down and pulling him close to her. She kissed him deeply, and Killian growled softly into the kiss, pinning her down to the soft grass lightly.   
  
“I love you, Milah.” Killian whispered, looking into her eyes.   
  
“I love you, too, Killian.” Milah replied, pulling him down for another kiss. He kissed her back, pulling off his leather vest and pants, dropping them in the grass. His fingers unbuttoned her vest quickly, and Killian slipped it off her shoulders more tenderly than he’d pulled off his own clothes, kissing his way down her neck slowly.

Hours later, they laid in the grass with Milah resting her head on Killian’s chest while he stroked her hair lazily, pressing soft kisses to her temple, basking in the glow of their lovemaking.

“Killian?” She lifted her head slightly to look at him.  
  
“Hmm?” He hummed softly, gazing at her lovingly.   
  
“I love you.” Milah whispered, kissing him tenderly. Killian kissed her back, holding her close before he grinned and flipped them over, pinning her loosely beneath him.

“I love you, too, Milah. More than life itself.” Killian whispered back, breathing in her scent and growling hungrily.   
  
The next morning, Killian woke first, stretching lazily before nuzzling Milah gently, peppering kisses all over her face and neck to wake her. She woke and kissed him softly, then deepened the kiss, pulling him down. “I need you.” Milah growled into the kiss, rubbing her body against him.   
  
“Gods, you feel so good, love…” Killian growled, grinding himself against her. “I’ll never be able to get enough of you…”   
  
A week later, Milah’s season passed, and both of them had lost some weight, unable to focus on anything but each other, and when they returned to the pack dens, some of the other wolves had greeted them with freshly hunted meat cooking on a fire. Killian allowed Milah to eat first, since she was his mate and the alpha, then he ate his fill once she was finished.   
  
“I still don’t know why she thinks he’s better than me.” Rumple growled, glaring at Killian from across the fire. Dante swatted at him, having no patience for the weak, sniveling wolf.   
  
“Because, weakling, he’s twice the wolf you are. You’re not her mate, get over it.” The larger male growled before turning and nuzzling his own mate. Dante and his mate had just returned as well, after Milah and Killian, but he had hunted for them before returning, so that there would be enough food for everyone without tiring the pack further.   
  
Rumple yelped, but backed away, growling at Dante, then at Killian as he retreated, heading for his own den. Killian watched him go, but said nothing, instead kissing Milah softly, wrapping an arm around her. With the exception of Rumple, everything was going well in his life, and he was happy with Milah and the pack, though a part of him still missed Liam and likely always would.

The weeks passed, and several of the female wolves soon showed some signs of pregnancy, mostly in the change in their scents. Milah and Dante’s mate were among them, which led to Killian checking on both Milah and Dante’s mate, who had grown used to Killian, quite often, as he knew that Dante checked on Milah as well. The two wolves had become almost friends, getting along as well as they could.

Despite the joy in the very air, Milah had yet to tell Killian about her pregnancy, wanting to be sure that it was the right time, and that nothing would happen to either of them. When she judged the time to be right, she left her den to find Killian.

Killian was laying down just outside the pack den, in his wolf form, preferring to be in the open air rather than the den where most of the wolves were curled up around each other. That level of affection was something he wasn’t yet comfortable with, since he was the newest pack member as well as a more independent male by nature.

“Killian?” Milah asked, walking up to him and sitting down beside him, in her human form. Killian turned his muzzle towards her, looking up into her eyes.

‘Yes, my love?’ He asked, tilting his head slightly. He knew she carried his pups; the change in her scent was obvious, though he said nothing. She hadn’t told him yet, for reasons he could only guess at, thinking that her lost son was one of those reasons. She was strong, but she also wanted to prevent anyone else from feeling the pain she felt. Killian knew that she was trying to protect him in case anything happened, so that he wouldn’t mourn their children.

“I’m pregnant.” She said quietly, reaching down to scratch between his ears, where she knew he loved feeling her touch. Milah needed to feel him, to reassure herself that he was there and not going to leave her.

‘I know.’ Killian replied just as quietly, nuzzling her gently. ‘I was waiting for you to say something first, because I know you’ve been… On edge about being a mother again, and worried about what might happen. I promise that I won’t let anything happen to you, or our children.’ He said gently, his ears twitching lightly under her hand. His eyes closed as he leaned into her touch slightly, a soft rumbling sound in his chest telling her how much he was enjoying the affection.

“I’m scared. But not of having them. Of what might happen to them, of losing them.” Milah whispered, looking up into Killian’s eyes. Killian tilted his head, then shifted back to his human form, wrapping his arms around her.   
  
“As long as I’m breathing and my heart is beating, I swear that nothing will happen to you or to our children, Milah. I would give my life to protect all of you, I swear it.” He said gently, holding her close to him and nuzzling her gently. “I know it’s not enough, after what happened, but I love you, and I love our children already. I won’t let them be hurt, and I won’t let you be hurt.”

Killian kept that promise for as long as he could, but the entire pack had forgotten about Rumple and his threat. When he returned from a hunt with the pack, he found no trace of his mate, who had stayed behind this time thanks to not sleeping the night before. There were signs of a struggle, and the scents of several humans, as well as Rumple’s scent.   
  
‘Killian, what do we do? What happens now?’ One of the wolves asked, the shock, fear, and anger every pack member felt radiating over the pack bonds.   
  
‘All of you will stay here. None of you go anywhere alone, and no one goes looking for the humans. I’m going to bring her back. Until Milah and I return, no hunts, no playing outside the pack dens or the gathering place, and no runs through the trees.’ Killian ordered. He memorized the scents of each human, so that he would know them when he found them all.   
  
‘What about Rumple?’   
  
‘He’s mine.’ Killian snarled, his hackles up and ears pressed flat against his head. ‘I’m going to make him suffer for betraying all of us like this.’ He then began tracking the humans, following their scents through the forest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milah is kidnapped and Killian comes to find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @ouatwinterwhump for organizing this and not getting upset with me for missing my first posting date, and thanks to @jaiabean for being an amazing, amazing beta! Many, many thanks to @onceuponamillianshipper for her wonderful, incredible artwork! There are no trigger warnings in this story, unlike my other MC fic, so enjoy!

Once Killian and the pack were gone, Milah laid down, falling back asleep. She never knew what happened, not until she woke tied to a chair with silver chains, stripped bare. Her swollen belly was on display for the human hunters who had captured her, and they debated what to do with her now.    
  
“Nothing.” A familiar voice sneered as Rumple came into view in his human form. “You’re not allowed to hurt her. She’s just bait. And when her pathetic mate comes charging in to save her, kill him and bring me his head and pelt. They’ll make excellent decorations for our den.”    
  
“You had better hope Killian gets you before I do.” Milah snarled. “He’ll at least give you a quick death, compared to what I would do to you.”    
  
“Is that any way to speak to your mate?” Rumple asked, leering at her. “I just have to wait for those runts to be born, then I’ll kill them and have you all for myself. You won’t need Killian’s pups. You’ll be carrying mine.”    
  
“I’ll never accept you as my mate.” Milah sneered at him. “You’re pathetic and weak, Rumple. And an idiot as well. Magic or not, you’re not even half the wolf or man Killian is.”    
  
“Let’s see if you still say that when he’s dead, and so are his pups.” Rumple dismissed her, turning away. “You’ll be mine one way… Or another.” He turned to the lead hunter. “Make sure she can’t escape, but don’t hurt her at all. Keep her bound in the silver chains, and that will keep her weak. When he comes, kill him however you must. Leave me his body. Then I’ll bring you the rest of the pack, and you can do with them what you want.” He said before he left as quickly as he had arrived. 

  
Milah strained against the chains holding her back, but the silver was already weakening her, and she prayed it wouldn’t have an effect on her children, hoping that Killian would find them all soon and help her. She also desperately wished that she had something to cover herself with, feeling more vulnerable than ever.

 

‘Killian… Please hurry…’ She whispered over the pack bonds, hoping he would hear her.    
  
‘I am not far, my love. Stay strong for me. I’ll be with you soon.’ Killian replied, already on his way to save her and their children. He was little more than a dark streak across the forest floor, following the scent trails the hunters had left behind with no difficulty.

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian rescues Milah, but loses a part of himself in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @ouatwinterwhump for organizing this and not getting upset with me for missing my first posting date, and thanks to @jaiabean for being an amazing, amazing beta! Many, many thanks to @onceuponamillianshipper for her wonderful, incredible artwork! There are no trigger warnings in this story, unlike my other MC fic, so enjoy!

Killian’s paws churned the ground as he ran, silent as a shadow in the darkness, knowing that speed and silence were his best chance to reach Milah in time. She had been taken by humans, because of Killian’s own foolishness in leaving her alone, and the pack was in danger of being led by Rumplestiltskin. Killian was not about to let her die, or him lead the pack. He began running faster, his mind whirling, until he came across the place where she was hidden and circled around it, searching for any weak points. He had been a wolf for so long now that it was all too easy for him to realize that humans really were weaker. That they were far weaker than he and the pack was. Despite that, he had no desire to hunt or kill them, unless they threatened him or the pack. He still felt just human enough to empathize with the humans, despite their weakness.    
  
His nose to the ground, Killian picked out the individual scents of the human hunters who took his wife and mate, his lips curled in a silent snarl. Ten humans against one pregnant woman. It made his stomach turn, and anger burned in his heart as he began moving faster, heading for the building where Milah was being held. He broke down the door, then stood in the doorway. Milah was tied to a wooden post in the center of the room, her clothes gone, bruises and cuts covering most of her body. He could smell that the children were alright, and her injuries weren’t severe enough to harm her permanently either.    
  
The floor between them was made of rotting wood, though the wood beneath Milah was strong. It was clear to Killian that the rotting wood was deliberately laid out, meant to give way under his weight and trap him or kill him, if there was anything hidden below the floorboards. Despite that, he could still smell the path the humans had walked, and he was lighter as a wolf than as a man. He crept forward one paw at a time, the wood creaking ominously around him, some of the floorboards breaking and falling, revealing large pits lined with sharpened stakes. Killian stared down into the pits, noticing the glint of metal in some of them, and he stopped walking, frowning before he looked at Milah again, this time looking above her. He noticed a rope holding a sword, dangling above her head, but the rope was fraying, and the sword would soon fall, impaling Milah and killing her instantly. Killian snarled softly, then began inching his way closer to Milah more quickly. Once he reached her, he chewed the ropes binding her hands off as quickly and cleanly as he could. 

 

‘We’re going to get out of here. Just hold onto my tail, love, and stay right behind me. Don’t move out from behind me, or you’ll fall. The wood is rotting.’ Killian said once the ropes were off her wrists and out of his mouth. ‘We need to move quickly, too, and then once we’re out, we’ll be safe in the forest.’    
  
“What about Rumple?” Milah asked, panting softly. She was tired, scared, and trying very hard not to let Killian see how much pain she was in. The humans who took her had delighted in causing her a lot of pain, though they had been careful not to cause any permanent damage to her or her pups. Rumple had been clear on that point; he wanted her pups for himself.   
  
‘I’m going to kill him myself.’ Killian snarled softly, his hackles rising along the back of his neck. ‘There won’t be a safe place for him anywhere, not after what he’s done to you. Once we’re out of this building, the pack is waiting for you. I have to go find him, and make sure he pays for this.’

 

“Be careful, Killian. Promise me you’ll be careful.” Milah replied, reaching down to grasp his tail as they began walking.    
  
‘Always, love. I’ll come back to you, I swear it.’ Killian told her, leading her back outside just as slowly as he had walked in, placing his paws carefully and listening closely for cracking or creaking wood. Just before they reached safety, the wood beneath Killian’s paws gave way, and he slipped, grabbing at the broken boards with his paws and fangs, hanging in midair. Focusing carefully, he shifted to his human form, his bare feet being pricked by the sharpened stakes below. Killian tightened his grip, trying to pull himself up, then glanced back at Milah. “Move very slowly to my left, love, then run. Don’t hesitate, just keep moving. I’ll be right behind you.” He said. “Quickly now, love.”    
  
Milah was wolf enough to keep moving, but human enough to panic a little, worrying over Killian. She turned once she was on solid ground and reached down, pulling him up just enough for him to be able to get out safely. Then both Killian and Milah heard the gun being cocked, and Killian moved instantly, shielding Milah with his own body. The bullet tore into his ribs, and he cried out, but stayed on his feet somehow, shifting and lunging for the human hunter, his paws stretched out in front of him as he sprang at the man. There was a trail of blood behind him, and the silver stung badly, causing him to pant heavily as the silver coursed through his blood. The human fell beneath him, and Killian shoved the gun into the pit, then tore out the man’s throat with his fangs before he collapsed beside the man, unconscious.    
  
What neither Milah nor Killian saw was the tripwire, and when Killian’s paw struck it, there was an explosion that threw Killian several feet. He landed hard, still alive somehow, but his left front paw was gone, and the rest of his body was covered in cuts, burns, and bruises. He was bleeding badly in dozens of places, but the worst of it was his hand and his ribs, where silver mixed with his blood, slowing the healing process. Milah knelt above him, using her fingers to dig out the bullet’s remains quickly. She tossed the fragment aside, the silver burning her fingertips, then looked up as the rest of the pack arrived. Once the silver was out, Killian returned to his human form.   
  
“Someone get me water. Now.” She ordered, her tone leaving no room for argument and no time for a delay. A wolf returned to human form and handed over a flask filled with rum.

  
“Here. Use this to clean it. I’ll be back soon with water. But we have to move him; the hunters could come back at any time.” The man said as he disappeared into the trees.    
  
Milah poured rum into the bullet wound to clean it, flushing out the last of the silver, then poured the rest over the stump of his hand, moving quickly, trying her best not to break down into tears. It was hard, because not only did she care for him as a member of the pack, she also loved him. And he had risked everything to save her and their children. “Come back to me, Killian.” Milah whispered in his ear, tearing a piece of her dress off to bind the stump of his wound and slow the bleeding while she waited for the other wolf to come back with water for the rest of Killian’s wounds. Once they were washed clean, it would be safe to move him; Milah could already see the smaller wounds fading away. Since the silver was gone, his body was responding more quickly, which meant he was in no serious danger of dying. Not now, anyway. No one, including Milah, knew what might happen now that he was missing a hand and a paw in his wolf body.    
  
Killian stirred slightly, his eyes opening partly as pain slammed into him suddenly, leaving him temporarily breathless. “Milah?” He asked, a note of intense pain in his voice. “Milah, are you alright? And our pups?” Killian asked her, needing to be reassured that he hadn’t lost her, that the pain he felt was not a sign of his failure in saving her or their children.    
  
“Rest, Killian. I’m fine, and so are our children. You’ve been hurt badly; go back to sleep. Your body is already starting to heal.” Milah soothed, stroking his hair softly. Now the worst of the danger was past, sleep was the best thing for him so he wouldn’t feel as much pain. Besides that, she wasn’t sure yet how to tell him that he had lost a hand saving her life. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian wakes to find Milah and himself safe at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @ouatwinterwhump for organizing this and not getting upset with me for missing my first posting date, and thanks to @jaiabean for being an amazing, amazing beta! Many, many thanks to @onceuponamillianshipper for her wonderful, incredible artwork! There are no trigger warnings in this story, unlike my other MC fic, so enjoy!

Two days later, Killian woke again, laying on his side in Milah’s den. He sat up, wrapping the blanket around his waist, then winced as he felt a sharp pain in his left wrist. Looking down, he stared at the stump where his hand used to be, then stood up slowly. “Milah?” Killian asked, looking around before he saw Milah watching him. The rest of the pack was nowhere in sight, which most likely meant they were out on a hunt. 

“Killian. How do you feel?” Milah asked, walking over to him and nuzzling him gently. He kissed her cheek, wrapping his good arm around her.   
  
“I feel like I’ve been dragged behind a wagon for miles. What happened after we got out of the house? You and the pups are alright, aren’t you? What happened to my hand?”   
  
“The pups and I are fine, love. Everyone else is fine. There was a tripwire. Your hand set it off, and the explosion took your hand. It was a miracle you survived at all; you were shot with a silver bullet, too. In the chest.” Milah said, taking a deep breath. “You’ve been unconscious for two days now, while your body healed itself. Your fever broke this morning, thank the gods. The pack went to hunt for us, and they should be back by tonight. For now, let’s get you some water?” Milah suggested, breathing in his scent deeply to reassure herself that he was alright and healing well. He was; there was no infection, and no trace of silver in his scent. She had been so worried that he wasn’t going to make it, despite his strength as both wolf and human.   
  
“Alright, love.” Killian said, nuzzling her gently and kissing her softly. “Come with me? You look tired, and a bath might do you some good. It might do us both good; I feel and smell disgusting. And I need to hold you close to me right now; I need to feel your heartbeat and feel our children kicking in your belly.” He admitted, nuzzling her again and breathing in her scent as well, in an attempt to reassure himself.   
  
“I need that, too.” Milah replied, resting her hand over his heart lightly. “I was so worried about you… But thank you. You saved my life, despite the danger.”   
  
“How could I do anything else? I love you, Milah. And we’re both having children soon. I’m not about to let the mother of my children, the woman I love, die because of some coward who wants more power. Or because of some humans after a wolf pelt.” Killian said, holding her close. “Not if I can stop it, and I always will. You’ll never be alone again, Milah, not ever.” He swore before pressing a kiss to her lips, closing his eyes at the sensation and the emotions surging through him. He loved her, loved their children, and would do anything to keep them all safe, even if it meant losing his own life.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milah and Killian finally reach their happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @ouatwinterwhump for organizing this and not getting upset with me for missing my first posting date, and thanks to @jaiabean for being an amazing, amazing beta! Many, many thanks to @onceuponamillianshipper for her wonderful, incredible artwork! There are no trigger warnings in this story, unlike my other MC fic, so enjoy

“Killian?” Milah called out from inside her den, the first time she had called to him since retreating to her den when it was time for their children to be born. Dante’s former mate had gone in to help her, since she was so small and timid she would never dream of harming either Milah or the children, but Killian had been kept away. Using the time wisely, he attempted to track down Rumple, but there was no trace of the traitor anywhere in the forest. Returning home, Killian waited and worried for a week, hoping everything had gone well and that both Milah and the children were alright. The rest of the pack had sat with him, some of them leaving to hunt while the others slept, but he could neither sleep or eat, his heart consumed with worry.    
  
As soon as he heard her call, Killian walked into the den, pausing to let his eyes adjust. Once he could see again, he counted five children, three girls and two boys, and he walked closer, his eyes darting from the children to Milah before he knelt beside her and nuzzled her softly, staring at their children in wonder. “They’re so beautiful.” He whispered, tears in his eyes as he kissed her softly, tenderly. “Like you.” Killian murmured in her ear, nuzzling her again and reaching down to help her rearrange them so she could feed them all in turns.    
  
“And you, love. The smallest girl looks like you.” Milah said, kissing him back, a broad smile on her face. “I’m almost sure she’ll have your eyes when she grows a little and her eyes open. The miracle though, is that they’re born werewolves. This is the first time that’s ever happened.” Milah told him, resting her head back on his chest.    
  
“Ever? They can shift already?” Killian asked in wonder, his gaze returning to their children. 

 

“Yes. We have to name them, too. I was thinking of Dante for the bigger boy, over there.” Milah suggested. 

 

Killian nodded, nuzzling her gently. “I agree. It’s a good, strong name.” He replied, kissing her forehead softly. “And maybe Belle for the little girl in your arms? The smallest one?”    
  
“That’s a good name.” Milah agreed, kissing the little girl’s forehead. Together, they named each of their children, settling on names quickly. Dante, Belle, Liam, Rose, and Sophia. Each name was carefully chosen, and each one suited the child it was given to. Once the children had all been fed and were sleeping peacefully around their mother, Milah kissed Killian once more before she laid back as well, still recovering her strength from giving birth to so many children. 

 

“I love you, Killian. And I love our children. I couldn’t be happier than I am now, here with our family.” Milah whispered, looking into his eyes.    
  
“I love you, too, Milah. And our children. You’re all in my heart, forever.” Killian murmured, tucking a blanket over them all, careful to leave it open so the children could still breathe easily. The love in his gaze was clear, and when he emerged from the den, the other wolves all looked up, seeing the look in his eyes. They grinned or wagged their tails, his joy catching and spreading.    
  
“Five children, all healthy and strong.” Killian told them. “When the time is right, Milah and I will bring them out so they can meet all of you and learn your scents.”     
  
One of the wolves handed him some meat, and he thanked the wolf, then brought the meat into Milah’s den, nuzzling her gently to wake her.    
  
The weeks passed, and the children gained the ability to see around two weeks after they were born. They were all healthy and strong, curious about the world around them, growing much differently than they would if they were only human children. As they grew, a sort of pecking order was established among them naturally, each child seeming to be content in their place. Dante was just as dominant, or maybe even more, than his namesake, and the clear leader of his siblings. Belle, the smallest, was the most intelligent and the peacekeeper. Liam was most like Killian, a mischievous little lad, but honest and upfront about it, often with Rose following his lead. Sophia was the most curious, learning as much as she could about the world around her and always telling stories, some she heard from the older wolves in the pack and some she made up.    
  
Killian and Milah watched over them, the pack prospered, and there was no sign of trouble since Rumple’s death. When the time was right for the pups to come out of the den, Milah brought them out first, one at a time to let the pack meet the little ones. Once they were strong enough, she began going out to hunt again, while Killian remained behind to watch them.

 

One spring morning, Killian gazed down at his and Milah’s pups proudly, though there was also love in his gaze. They had only recently been allowed out of the den with him, since they were still young and needed to be protected. The little ones were the future, but for now, they were still growing pups in need of love. As he watched them play together in the sunlight, his chest swelled with emotion. Lifting his muzzle, Killian howled loudly, the song echoed by his children and mate.

  
  



End file.
